Compounds with a fluorine atom in a molecule have, in general, excellent thermal and chemical stability as well as good optical and surface active properties. In view of this, compounds with a fluorine atom in a molecule are applied to various products such as an antireflection film for a monitor screen, a cladding material for an optical fiber, and a coating agent.
Examples of the compounds with a fluorine atom in a molecule include a fluorine-containing ester monomer and a fluorine-containing ether monomer. A homopolymer and a copolymer having various chemical structures obtained via those monomers have been developed and used for the above applications.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a fluorine-containing acrylic acid ester represented by the following general formula, as a representative example of a fluorine-containing ester monomer.

In the formula, R is a divalent organic linking group; R′ is hydrogen or methyl; n is 0 or a positive integer; and m is a positive integer.